Aparna Nancherla, Our Close Friend
"Aparna Nancherla, Our Close Friend" is the two-hundred-forty-sixth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis The boys are joined by APARNA NANCHERLA to do a huge crime. This episode is sponsored by Simple Contacts (www.simplecontacts.com/THEBOYS20 code: THEBOYS20) Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Hayes over the opening theme: At an Italian restaurant with Nate... Corddry and Hayes... Davenport * Hayes was feeling really present * Hayes and Nate were inspecting ravioli because Hayes really hates surprises * Sean mentions how Hayes always brings a "magnerfying glass" to inspect his ravioli when going to an Italian restaurant * Hayes has been tricked by ravioli before ** One Easter Hayes made himself an Easter egg hunt with ravioli ** Ravioli and tortellini are the Easter eggs of Italian food ** Hayes added pennies, toys, his wedding ring, social security card, etc in the ravioli to find the next day ** The next morning, Hayes eats all the ravioli - even those with the clues of where to find the others ** To put it delicately, every few days Hayes has been "blasting out" a clue *** "Don't be slow as a little worm (must be mispronounced as "warm") , go to the place that makes the house warm" = Fireplace *** Hayes found a bunch of old ravioli in his fireplace Guest Segment * Aparna is a cast member of Comedy Central's Corporate, which means the boys only have a couple more guests to go before they've had the whole cast on Hollywood Handbook ** The only remaining cast members left: Anne Dudek, and Lance Reddik ** Lance often lingers at the Earwolf office and hangs out in the room while Hollywood Handbook is recording *** Sometimes when the boys try to encourage him to get on mic you can hear him in the corner saying, "no, no that's ok. no, no, no" *** Lance is prepping for a new role in the big Earwolf movie. He is portraying Scott Aukerman & Lance Reddik]] **** The word play, the acronyms, Parking Lot!Scott (who is a little bit more mean) **** Sean had an encounter with Parking Lot!Scott recently Jordan Morris, Our Sci-Fi Friend ** Sean mentions Avril Lavigne's song Complicated. ''If Sean is singing ''Complicated, it would be to Scott ** Who's your Complicated? *** Hayes: the sushi man at the grocery store **** Once there's a line, he wants nothing to do with Hayes *** Aparna: her therapist **** She refuses to acknowledge Aparna in the elevator **** Therapists are supposed to abide by client confidentiality, but that doesn't mean they have to pretend you're a ghost ***** Saying things like, "Boy, it's always creepy to be alone in an elevator like this. Getting frosty in here." * Hayes asks: Are you just loving everything right now? And all this stuff? Are you freaking out? * The boys want to cut the shit, they saw a movie about these 8 oceans. * Sean and Hayes just finished watching Planet Earth 2, and saw there was a new movie about 8 oceans ** Every time you-know-who closes a door, he or she or they open a window *** the big boss / the real Scott Aukerman / the Scott Aukerman in the sky ** Around minute 55 - Sean realized that this movie wasn't about sea life ** What was happening in the movie: *** the big stealing, the art of the thievery, the freakin' most unbelievable taking-away! *** The phrase "truly epic" is over-used, while "truly epic for the win" is maybe not used enough. Either way, this movie is both *** Coo-coo crazy awesome fun * Anne Hathaway - rumor is she was saying that it felt good to play bad ** Hayes is dubious that Anne said that. She may have meant it felt very bad to play bad ** Sean can relate to playing bad: *** Sean is naturally a sweet, warm guy, and kind of a sweetie, but on the podcast he plays a character that's not very likeable and a little nasty and socially challenged. *** For Sean, it doesn't feel good to play bad * At this point the boys have watched a total of 44 of these oceans (when you add them all up) * There's an allegory between the jewels of the movie and modern life... Sean's crickets iphone ring goes off in the middle of the show ** Aparna is concerned that someone might be listening ** As with the light on a stand up stage we do not pay attention to it *** You just lie down on stage. That way you can say you didn't see it and keep going forever * The computers of Earwolf are the jewels of ocean movie ** Earwolf it the richest podcast company in the U.S.A. Gimlet is a close second. * Oceans 8 proves that the girls can play, whereas previously all the girls could do was pretend to be Julia Roberts ** If Aparna could be Julia Roberts, that would be huge *** Hayes suggests that they say Julia Roberts is going for an interview with Earwolf, but wants to record in her apartment *** Then they can build a fake apartment in the back of a semi truck. Then back the truck up against a door so it looks real *** When everyone is moving stuff into Julia's "apartment" then they can pull off a heist in the Earwolf office ** Can you image Josh if Julia Roberts walks in? Gross * When stealing you don't want to take everything ** For example Josh's computer has a series of booby traps *** After the revenge porn laws were passed Josh recorded a bunch of stuff of himself. If his computer thinks it's not him logging in it releases the images and videos and then you've just committed a felony *** BOOBY traps - he revenge porns himself * Aperna's special skills ** ability to look at screens *** Aperna can raw-dog the screen (no blue glasses), but she does need orange glasses for IRL ** can transform into Julia Roberts through an amazing laugh impression * Sean brings up looting Colin's office ** He has a ton of Funko Pop! figurines * Sean went to the Bad Robot offices (about a month ago) and on the shelves they have a lot of toys / optical illusions ** There was a display of muscles in broth that was so life-like that Sean had to touch it ** Then an intern yelled at him, "Excuse me! Don't do that! Uh, It's kind of like a museum here. You can look at stuff but you don't touch it." ** Sean suggested adding a sign that says, "Enter the world's shittiest children's museum full of fucking toys for babies that all these adult people care about" * A subdued Chef Kevin appears and, with some encouragement, asks Aparna how her weekend was. ** The online community has been bashing Kevin and saying they are sick of him ** Kevin thinks he might be a little too sensitive for this industry ** Sean acknowledges that Kevin never asked to be on mic and was forced into it, but questions why he (Kevin) wants to ruin the show. * Kevin's second question to Aparna: "What's your secret?" ** Aparna is not comfortable releasing any secrets on Hollywood Handbook * Sean & Hayes have not busted yet and are saving the load(s) for marriage Matt Ingebretson and Jake Weisman, Our Close Friends * While Kevin attempts to preface his appearance with an apology Hayes needs to get something for his throat. He'll be gone for, like, a minute. * Hayes returns with a laptop (Kevin's) ** Search History: fun things to do in San Francisco Recurring Segments * (unknown) Recurring Jokes * Funny Zone - Sean suggests that Chef Kevin ask the guest about the funny zone or any other their famous questions. * Italy * Coo coo Ads * Thug Passion Presents on Stitcher Premium ** Hayes is thrown by the name as he and Sean where about to rebrand and reveal the new version of Hollywood Handbook. Now the boys have to think of a new name. * Simple Contacts - Hayes is reading the ad. ** Sean isn't doing any ads today because he has been ordering these contacts that have been painted to transform him via his eyes into anything: bee, witch, toad, cheetah, etc. ** Now Sean has been grafting them all over his body in order to confuse predators. ** If a predator comes up to Sean it looks like he's looking at them out his butt. *** Sean is mostly placing these contacts on / around his butt. ** There are not enough predators in Sean's daily routine so now he's slinking around the zoo, especially around the owl enclosure. *** Hayes made a joke that it's easy to confuse an owl because they're always saying, "Who?". *** Now Sean is mad at Hayes. * Dr. Gameshow on Earwolf ** Hayes is confounded with determining only 2-3 of the most relevant people to Hollywood Handbook out of: Matt Gourley, Bryan Safi, Lauren Lapkus, Zach Reino, Tawny Newsome, and Michael Ian Black. ** This makes Hayes feel terrible ** Whoever Hayes doesn't pick will be mad! *** If Hayes leaves out Michael Ian Black out, then he'll never come on the show *** Zach Heineken is a nice guy and Hayes would get the least punishment from him - so he's cut *** Safi would be pissed, Gourley would be pissed, Tawny would be so pissed **** Swap Lapkus for Safi? ** Oh no! Hayes spilled all over the paper and it's all smudged and he can't remember any of the names! He can't choose! ...phew ** Hayes's final top 3: Gethard, Gottfried, and Hello From the Magic Tavern Episode Photos ep246-All.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Aparna Nancherla, Sean Clements ep246-A.jpg|Hayes in the studio with engineer Sam's amazing haul ep246-B.jpg|Sean in the studio with his haul References Aparna Nancherla, Our Close Friend